Knight
by jmforever345
Summary: He died in darkness, and he grew up in darkness again, but something is different this time... You are the prince, then I'm the knight. You guard the world, then I will guard your happiness when all hope lies in you. It is sometimes hard to tell the difference between greatness and cruelty. All decisions are made based on emotions. Hi, this is my first story. Please comment. :)
1. 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

"...The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"'He'll be alright,' murmured Ginny.

"As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

"'I know he will.'

"The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well."

As a clear but relieved voice finished reading these lines, a girl squeezing the teddy bear sighed with a sweet smile as tears welled up in her eyes.

A young man threw away the book, gulped two cups of water, and moaned in satisfaction. "I really don't understand why you cry every single time we finish this part. What is there to cry for? It is obviously a happy ending!"

"But… But Professor Snape died! And Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Sirius…." Drops of tears fell with every name mentioned, making the young man regret his words sincerely.

"Uhhhhh…" The girl fidgeted with her blanket, hesitated for a while and asked, "I want to listen to Harry Potter one more time, can you…"

"What!" The young man jumped out of the chair before the girl finished her sentences "Again? I already read you SEVEN times, won't you get bored?!"

"I… I'm sorry, sorry. I… I know this is a lot" The girl's face paled, and apologized incessantly. She looked like she's about to faint.

The young man immediately felt a rush of headache, "no, Alice, I'm not blaming you. I just… Please don't cry anymore, the doctor is coming soon… okay okay, I will bring _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _tomorrow, alright? One last time…"

* * *

"OMG, why did I agree to this! Again…" A young man sat on the ground, almost crying, completely ignoring how others saw him as an imbecile. "One more time! ONE MORE TIME! Seven books! What have I done that God has to punish me like this? Damn _Harry Potter! _Am I gonna die because of a series of books?"

"Oh my dear Blair, you won't die like that."

"What do you know! I'm getting murdered by that book! July 31st, Blair dies out of reading _Harry Potter_."

"I said, you won't die like that."

"How do YOU know!"

"Because you won't live to know that."

Blair looked up and saw a black hole pointing at him

…

"Goodbye, S"


	2. 2: Halloween Night

**Halloween Night**

"Lily, take the children and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"

"Not my children! Not the children! Please - I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside! Now!"

"Not them, please no, take me, kill me instead... Please… have mercy… have mercy…"

"Stupid! Avada Kedavra!"

With a long scream, Hue's silver eyes filled with tears. Another green light flashed, Harry waved his hands and started crying. The cold wind of the night pierced through the walls, freezing the two babies' skins into a blue shade.

"Bang!" After an explosion, a uproaring voice echoed in the wind, like a wounded dog.

"Oh, James-Lily-Harry-Hue-"

The mournful voice called for the Potters incessantly, along with the dull sound of heavy stuff being tossed aside.

"Oh, no, James! Lily! No-"

Harry suddenly let out a small sob, but it sounded more like a hiccup after crying for too long."

The curtains were raised, Hue saw a fluffy, hairy face with its long messy hairs all tangled together with his beard, almost covering his entire face. Only his black eyes proved that it is a face rather than a yarn ball or a pygmy puff or something like that.

The fluffy giant let out another deafening mourn.

"Oh Merlin, what did I see? You two are alive! Thank Merlin! … Oh, James and Lily … poor baby…"

The giant mourned, drops of tears fell onto Harry and Hue's faces. Harry started crying as the cold wind blew. He lifted the cabinet, which was leaning on the bed, and embraced the two babies, wrapped them with a blanket from somewhere. Then he pulled out a pink umbrella from nowhere.

Then a huge motorcycle landed on the field next to the giant.

"Hagrid, James, and Lily…" The man who stepped down of the motorcycle was young and handsome, but his face was pale like a piece of paper. Seeing the two dead bodies placed aside by Hagrid, he tried to walk there but almost fell to the ground.

At this time, Harry's cry sounded extra clear.

The man turned his head slowly; that pair of hopeless eyes finally shone like stars.

"Hagrid, Harry and He…"

"Don't worry, Sirius." Hagrid sniffled loudly, "The children are still alive, but Harry has a small scar on his forehead. Looks like You-Know-Who tried to hurt him, but ended up killing himself."

"Then, Hagrid, give the children to me. I will take good care of them." Sirius walked toward Hagrid slowly, looked at breath-losing Harry and Hue who let out quietly sobs.

"Probably not, Sirius." Hagrid held Harry and Hue with one arm and tried to cover the children better with the other. "I have to take them to Dumbledore."

"I am their godfather, Hagrid!" Sirius stepped up angrily, "James and Lily already… no one is more suitable to raise them other than me."

"But Dumbledore told me to bring the children to him, Sirius. We should listen to him." Hagrid said, tightening his grip on his umbrella.

After a moment of silence, Sirius softened his voice, "No need to be this tensed, Hagrid. If Dumbledore said that, then you can take my motorcycle. But you need to give me Hue, he still needs to be at St. Mungo tomorrow."

Hagrid hesitated, "But Dumbledore said…"

"No matter what Dumbledore said, we shouldn't delay the timing for Hue to take his potion, Hagrid." Sirius said calmly, "we all know the consequence if that is delayed. If Dumbledore wants to find Hue, he can go to St. Mungo."

"... Alright. But what are you gonna do if you give your motorcycle to me?"

"It's fine, I can use the muggles' transportations. Now Harry is in more danger, Hagrid, you have to give Harry to Dumbledore as soon as possible. I'm not trusting you THAT much"

"... Okay. Be careful."

"Hue, wait for me for a small while, I will be right back." Sirius kissed Hue's small watery face. He pulled away Hue's hands that gripped his collars tightly, held his wand like holding a knife, and walked quickly toward a short man. Hatred and frenzy flooded his eyes that he completely ignored Hue's weak cries like a newborn kitten.

Don't go.

You won't be able to kill him but be framed by him. You will lose the only chance to defend yourself.

You will become a traitor and a murderer. You will be arrested into Azkaban.

The dementors will suck away all of your happiness and consciousness. Even if you escape eleven years later, you won't be able to walk under the sunshine again.

You will suffer eleven years that are worse than death, and die like rats after hiding for two years.

Don't go...

Don't go…


	3. 3: Pipe Alley and the Letter

**Heyyy This is the third chapter of Knight already. Please review and comment to let me know what you think of this. It is a bit boring in the beginning, but it will definitely get more exciting as Hogwarts starts. How would Blair treat his relationship with his brother? What would happen when people find out he was Hue? **

**Pipe Alley and the Letter**

When the first star starts to shine in the night, hundreds of candles lit the hall like it's daytime. Laghters, dances, drinks… the ball was coming to an end, billions of charitable transactions were made, almost no one cared about what did the children that they brought with them do.

Blair tightened his tiny bowtie, put down his remaining bit of orange juice, stood up, avoided the crowd and headed outside.

"Sir, can I help you?" a door child who was only slightly taller than Blair asked.

Blair looked around, smiled, "No, I already saw my father. Thank you."

The door child frowned a little. Blair followed a middle-aged man with a protruding belly, made an expression of fear, respect, as well as tame, followed him into the elevator, got to the first floor, and left the building with the man. He finally relaxed and disappeared in the street in no time.

* * *

No matter how much a city flourishes, there must be at least one place that is hidden in the dark, designed for those who live at the very bottom of society.

The Pipe Alley is a place like this.

Doors that are like black holes arranged on both sides of the narrow alley. Faint lights were spotted in some of those doors, sometimes a few screams for help were sounded through the doors. The walls were in a shade of filthy black, with dense layers of drawings and writings of dirty words, no one knows how many years had it been since last time that these walls were rebuilt. Garbage and foul water filled the street, it is nearly impossible to not dirty someone's shoes after walking thirty feet in the alley. Men, women, elders, youths, all similarly thin, had deep eye sockets, yellowish face, fierce and cold-blooded eyes, like beasts that were ready to attack and bite whenever.

Blair walked within the Pipe Alley.

He already changed his clothes into a pair of old, dirty jeans and a baggy short-sleeved T-shirt, with a head of messy red hair, full of mud and stuff that is unrecognizable. A hat on his head, hands in his pocket, a toothpick in his mouth, and a canvas bag is on his shoulder.

Everyone in the alley stared at the bag like wolves, with solidifying greed, but Blair continued to walk slowly until he pushed open a metal door, no one acted.

Blair softened his mind, and untensed his shoulder.

* * *

_Slash_

A pitch-black whip broke the air and landed on a boy's thin body. The boy twitched and let out a hoarse scream.

The boy hanged in the middle of the room was around fourteen to fifteen years old. There were new and old whip marks, burns, and cuts piled together He has almost no good skins. The one who whipped him was a boy around seventeen years of age; excitement filled his eyes, getting some type of satisfaction from this cruel punishment.

Niel sat in front of the fire pot, took out his beer bottle, took a gulp, and sighed in satisfaction. He put the bottle back into his jacket and poked the coal with an iron plier. The boy in front of him shivered.

Niel smiled, distorted his scar that covered the entire left side of his face.

"Hmm? Allan, let me see what did you bring me."

The boy shivered again, took out two neat purses.

"Sir, there are, there are twenty-three pounds.

Niel rose one of his eyebrows, the boy explained in fear, "I was discovered while I was stealing the second purse. I was chased for five blocks. I could get more otherwise. Please… forgive me this time. Have mercy!"

"Have mercy?" Niel sneered. Suddenly a boy rushed in and interrupted his attempt to talk.

"He's back! He's back! Blair's back, Sir!"

Soon afterward, Blair stepped in, his lips bending upward, looked around the room, sensed looks full of greed, envy, and hatred. His smile grew bigger as he unzipped the bag slowly and dumped everything out. All of a sudden, the jewelry lit up the room and the table.

* * *

Blair sat up lazily, rubbed his eyes, brought back flying thoughts and sorted them, and then spent another half of an hour to dress before he finally walked down from the attic and got washed.

Because of that bag jewelry, Blair received unprecedented treatment - a consecutive break of seven days. He could wake up whenever he wanted, and find out the yard was half-empty. Niel used to stay in this filthy, dark place, being busy teaching the new thieves, or thinking about how to give those who never successfully stole much stuff a lesson. But he was trying to get rid of those products, coming back only after it was completely dark. Otherwise, Blair would have to help to teach those new-comers on stealing techniques, even though he had a break.

"Mr. Evans! Mr. Evans!"

Blair lifted his eyebrows, the little thieves were supposed to be out working. A blond boy peeked into the door.

"Allan?"

"Yes, Mr. Evans." Allan decided that Niel wasn't home, then walked in carefully. He looked like he was about to flee anytime.

"Mr. Evans, I found this in front of the door this morning. I hid it under my shirt; Niel doesn't know about this."

Allan sneaked the thing in his hand to Blair, looked at him with small suspicion.

Blair sneered without showing it on the face. This boy was probably assuming that he was doing something that has to be kept a secret from Niel. He glanced at the thing in Allan's hands and was slightly shocked. His face stayed the same, except that he lifted one of his eyebrows.

That was a letter made with thick parchments, without stamps, and the ink was in an awkward emerald-green.

Now Blair gave an actual smile. He took over the letter and inspected the address, "Mr. Blair Evans, The Attic Number 23, Pipe Alley, London".

"What's today's date?" Blair didn't rush to open the letter, but he weighed the letter. Hmm, heavy as expected, around five times a normal letter's weight. This letter's origin is so behind.

Allan was silenced for a moment, then bowed with the utmost respect, "It is July twenty-fifth, Mr. Evans."

July twenty-fifth? Harry is probably also getting the letter around this time?

Blair looked at the blond who did not dare to even look at him, even though he was taller, sneered, "You said Niel doesn't know?

"Of course, I hid that letter as soon as I saw it, not a second person saw it." Allan raised his head, twitched his face into ingratiation. "I hid behind the trash can next to the corner of the street, and I sneaked back when I was sure that everyone was gone. Mr. Evans, I can assure you that no one else knows about this."

"Then," Blair asked, "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Allan bowed deeply, "except for being your follower, Sir."

"Okay, leave now. Don't let anyone know what you did today." Blair demanded and gave Allan twenty pounds.

"Yes." Allan was shaken with delight, took Blair's words as an acceptance, and back out without noticing the carelessness on Blair's face.

Blair opened the letter and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, _

_International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of __Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and __equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Blair looked around and found a grey owl with bulky brown eyes in the corner.

Blair smiled, went back to the room and wrote:

"_Dear Professor McGonagall: _

_I'm glad to be able to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but my adopter, __Niel Ogrich, probably won't agree to it. Also, I've never seen any of the books in any of __the book stores, can you please tell me where to get this stuff?_

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Blair Evans"_

Even though Blair knew that Diagon Alley was behind the Leaky Cauldron, but he never found this legendary place even though he lived in London for ten years. Had to admit that London is a bit too big.

Also, as a child who grew among the thieves and scams, isn't it better to pretend that he didn't know anything?

Blair blew dry the ink on the letter, folded it carefully, and gave it to the lazy owl before he finally found some bread and ate it with cold water.

When he eventually soothed himself, he finally realized how weird his conversation was with Allan. If it wasn't for identity he was born with, he would be another version of a young Voldemort with his Death Eater!

Blair sneered.


	4. 4: Professor from Hogwarts

Professor from Hogwarts

"_Dear Mr. Blair Evans,_

_We are glad to have you as a member of Hogwarts. Please do not worry about your guardian and your equipment. A professor from the school will arrive tomorrow at 5 pm at your place to take care of these problems, please wait patiently. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Minerva Mcgonagall_"

Blair had been waiting for that professor since that letter. Believing that the letter might be written the day before, he started waiting since the twenty-sixth (luckily he has seven days of a break so he could stay indoors and do nothing). But no one came on the twenty-sixth, he had to admit that he was still a bit nervous. No one came the next day either. He then thought that the professor might have to pick up too many students, so there was a delay. He thought someone would come on the third day, but he was disappointed once again.

Walking around the room, again and again, was the only way to stay calm. He scolded almost everyone except for Niel, who thought he was about to be bored to death, allowed him to go out and "have some fun" - which means that his "income" these days would belong to him entirely. In the envious looks, Blair was still walking around only but expanded the range into the yard.

On the morning of the thirtieth, Blair is almost hopeless and was about the accept Niel's suggestion. Suddenly the door was knocked with extreme sound and force, completely violated the rule of "silence, weird, be alarmed" in the Pipe Alley.

Blair choked on a gulp of water, he suddenly knew which one was there.

Late for four days and still knocked with such confidence, it can't be anyone but that half-giant Rubeus Hagrid!

His lips started to twitch non-stoppingly, sending such a barbaric person to take care of all the thieves and scams in this yard! Dumbledore really used all the resources he had.

Finally, that shabby metal door broke loose smashed into the wall with a perfect arc. The half-giant bent down and walked in. His face was still as fluffy and messy as ever, eyes still shiny as always. But layers of patches covered his jacket, made it look worse than a beggar's clothes.

Hagrid turned around and closed the door, looked around, certainly not expecting to see so many children. He stared at all the shook people in the yard, before he bellowed, "Kids, who are Blair Evans?"

Everyone looked at Blair, thought that he got into trouble outside.

"No wonder he wouldn't leave."

Niel stared at Blair maliciously, the ugly face was full of fear and faked fierceness, and looked like he was about to eat someone, but his legs were shaking like wrinkled branches in winter. Blair believed that Niel had never confronted someone so tall and scary, so he decided to forgive Hagrid just for Niel's expressions right now.

He smiled, stood in front of Hagrid, and extended his hands in a gasp, "Hi, I am Blair Evans. Are you the professor from Hogwarts?"

"I'm the key-keeper from Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid looks relieved as Blair stood out, grabbed his forearm and shook. "You can call me Hagrid. I'm sorry that I'm late, I remembered the date wrong."

Blair shook his head, "It's fine."

Niel saw how Hagrid sat on his Niel-only meal table with his gigantic body, and finally became conscious.

"Sir, what did Blair do (glare at Blair)? Did this brat steal your property?"

"Steal? No, of course not!" Hagrid was surprised but still answered patiently, "I'm sent by the headmaster of Hogwarts - Albus Dumbledore- to take this child to Diagon Alley to buy his equipment. Please, can I have a cup of tea?" Allan took over the cup with trembling hands and went inside as if he is holding a bomb.

"Wait, what place? What the heck is Diagon Alley? I don't have the money for a kid and stranger to waste!" Niel screamed.

"Diagon Alley is where we buy stuff. You don't need to worry about monetary issues either; Hogwarts will provide financial aid to children who are financially incapable. Oh, thank you, child." Hagrid took over the tea Allan brought over, gulped the entire thing, ignored rolling steam above the cup.

"You know Blair Evans will go to Hogwarts for school, right?"

"I don't!" Niel is getting mad like crazy. "He doesn't need school. I never allowed him to go to school! What kind of school will accept him? It's impossible! You must be mistaken! I won't let him go to that stupid school no matter what!"

Blair expected Niel's reaction will be this extreme, he was his money tree after all. It would be a miracle if Niel lets him go. He thought Niel would have to face Hagrid's wrath for his insults to Hogwarts, but this half-giant only turned around and frowned at him.

"Blair Evans, did you not tell your guardian that you have been admitted to Hogwarts school of wizardry?"

Blair shrugged, "Because of this foreseen anger and rejection, I decided to talk to him after the professor came."

"Then," Hagrid turned to Niel, "Mr. Ogrich- this is your name right?- our school, Hogwarts, is a school that accepts children with special abilities. Blair Evans is qualified for our school, so I am here to pick him up."

"Special ability?" Niel rolled his turbid eyes. "S...ir, Blair Evans is just very mischievous at times, what special ability does he have?"

"Oh, I don't think I have permission to tell you." Hagrid put his teacup back into his pocket. Blair realized that this jacket that's like junk is full of pockets, and they are all very full. He couldn't help but suspect that this half-giant used his jacket as a mobile storehouse.

Niel rolled his eyes again, and yelled with fake shocking expression, "what? Can't tell me? You intruded into my house and told me that you are taking away my child without telling me anything? Listen big one, I warn you…"

He stopped talking because Hagrid suddenly stood up and pulled out his iconic pink umbrella and pointed it at Niel's throat. It's hard to tell did this old thief finally shut up because of the significant difference in their sizes, or he realized that his throat is in another person's hands, but Blair is inclined to believe that he was shocked that such a huge person has such a cute colored umbrella.

"Listen small one," Hagrid glared at him, "I'm already late for four days to pick up your child and I need to pick up Harry today as well! It's already been ten years since the last time I saw him! Nothing can delay this! I don't have the permission from Dumbledore to tell you anything about the school, so don't expect I will tell you anything! As long as Blair Evans agrees, a muggle like you can't stop him! How much you know doesn't matter AT ALL!"

Niel started screaming abruptly, his voice even covered Hagrid's angry roars, "If Blair doesn't know anything, he won't leave with you either! You…" Niel was about to curse something, but his consciousness told him to swallow the word before he could spit it out.

Hagrid seemed to be troubled by this problem as well. He took back his umbrella and scratched his hand, looked at Blair hesitantly, "You are going right? I mean, you already agreed didn't you?"

Blair sighed internally, a bit disappointed, the conflicted turned back to him too quickly. How much has he wished to see Hagrid become so angry that he beats old Niel! But he still responded quickly, "Of course, just let me head up and grab some stuff."

"Wait, Blair." Niel pulled Blair aside, said in a rush, "How can you agree so quickly? What if this guy is from a department, or he is probably a trafficker! Where are your astution and alarming nature?"

Blair swang away Niel's hand, without saying a word, he headed up to the attic and came down with that canvas bag. He leaned to Niel's ears, "I'm about to go. Goodbye Ogrich, I won't miss you and your dirty place."


	5. 5: Leaky Cauldron

**Hello, this is the 5th chapter already. I hope you like the story. Please review and comment and thank you.**

**Leaky Cauldron**

"What are the muggles?" Blair asked, even though he knew the answer.

"For those who do not understand magic, we call them muggles."

He pulled his beard, again, doesn't this half-giant even feel some pain? Blair thought as he jogged to keep up with this guy who completely ignored the boy.

Blair switched his canvas bag to his other shoulder and blamed himself for being too greedy to put so much "treasure" in his bag. On the other hand, he also tried to guess what made Hagrid so irritated. From what he had known, this person's nerves are all thick as concrete irons. Anyways, what can you expect from a person who keeps a fire dragon in his little house?

When Blair thought both of his shoulders were worn out by the bag, Hagrid finally decided to stop. Blair fell onto Hagrid directly since his legs were stiff from running, and his eyes started to tear after his nose hit something hard in one of his pockets.

"Uh… sorry." Hagrid looks surprised by the tears in Blair's eyes. He bent down and handed out a dirty handkerchief from his pockets to Blair. Blair stared at the piece of fabric whose original color cannot be distinguished, then glanced at the half-giant who bent down and tried accommodate with his height. Because they were really close in distance, he could even see that pair of eyes is full of nervousness and uncertainty. To be honest, he really didn't want to hurt the pure emotions of this half-giant, but compared to wiping his eyes with that piece of thing… Blair turned his head sternly and backed up to reinforce this effect.

Sure enough, Hagrid's uncertainty grew, but he still stored enough courage to say, "Evans, there is one thing, uhhh, very important, I can't be late…"

"To pick up that Harry?" Blair interrupted, it really isn't a good thing when such a burly person was looking at him with bunny eyes; his goosebumps were already sky rising on his arms. Also, this half-giant, twice as tall as a normal adult, bent down to talk to Blair, instead of squatting down, he bent down! Did he ever realize how much pressure this gives to the person talking to him? Especially it is an eleven-year-old child in front of him!

Okay, only eleven years old in appearance. Blair only felt a very slight shame for using his age as an excuse.

Hagrid looked surprised by his question, "How do you know?"

"You said it when you were arguing with Niel." Blair pointed out, "You said you have to go pick up Harry today and you haven't seen him in ten years."

Hagrid rubbed his hands in embarrassment, "Oh, oh that's why. Well, it doesn't really matter if you knew already, you will see each other after you are in school anyways. I mean, yes, I have to pick up Harry today."

"But you were late for four days to pick me up." Blair really made an effort to sound like he was trying to hide a depressive emotion, "So you can't be late for that Harry for a single moment, and I am the one who can be delayed?" He successfully forced a bit of a tear in the corners of his eyes.

"No of course not!" Hagrid was terrified of his tears now. Blair once again tried to avoid that dirty handkerchief, but his bit of tears was scared back as well. That thing is the strongest tear resistor for someone who values cleanliness above everything like Blair. Hagrid didn't know that his handkerchief did such a good job, he only thought he really hurt this child as the boy avoided his hand, frightened. "Actually… It's little Harry's birthday tomorrow. I want to pick him up on his birthday. It must be a really big surprise. Of course, I don't mean that I'm so worthy to show off, but being able to go to school at Hogwarts must be a great birthday present, right?"

Looking at Hagrid, who is eager for recognition, Blair forced a smile, "yeah, it must be very unforgettable." He had been so anxious these days that he even forgot his own birthday was also tomorrow!

Blair found out surprisingly that he also became sad from his joke to Hagrid.

Hagrid didn't notice Blair's suddenly depressed face, smiled big. Then he finally squatted down, and hoped, "If you agree as well, then let's pull some trick and go to Diagon Alley earlier, how about that? I really don't understand the muggles' roads.

Blair tried to be curious, "trick? What trick?"

Hagrid smiled mysteriously, and took out a bag of shiny silverish powder, and said "quietly", "This is the Floo powder, we can go between fireplaces as long as both places are on the Floo network. Wizards usually use Floo to travel, but we must use muggle ways when we pick up new students. But I won't be able to get to Harry before midnight that way… I mean, it should be an interesting experience isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure," Blair said unwillingly. He didn't really want this "interesting" experience, he clearly remembered how Harry broke his glasses when he used Floo for the first time. But if it is for Harry…

"If you use Floo powder, I swear I won't tell anyone." He said.

"Great." Hagrid made a gigantic smile, and took over Blair's bag and put it into one of his pockets, "then let's go. I remember professor Flitwick lives closeby. But I don't think you can talk to him now, because we can't let Professor Flitwick see that I'm taking Floo with a student. Can you hide under my coat?"

Coat? That piece of fabric that is equally as dirty and full of unknown substances?

Of course not!

"Sure." He heard his voice made the exact response, and regretted it by wanting to smash into a wall.

The wind blew a shrieking voice around his ears. Green flame surrounded his clothes and face, but it isn't warm at all, a bit cold. If he tried to see something, the flame will blind him… Hagrid hugged him tightly, they were spun and threw around by an invisible force. Hagrid's big body kept hitting something. There were times when Blair worried that they were stuck. Because Hagrid took up most of the space, Blair kept hitting things as well even though he curled up as much as possible.

"Where is this?"

Blair found himself in an old bar with Hagrid. The lack of light made this place looks eerie.

"Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid replied, "a very famous place."

Oh, where else can it be? Blain believed that Floo decreased his intelligence by a significant amount, hopefully temporarily.

"Wait, I need to take you to the door first." Hagrid pulled him out of the bar.

Blair was shocked.

Dream Cinema, Old Batton's Market, and many music stores that lost their nameplate.

This is a thriving street. This is a street that Blair was very familiar with; he steps on this street at least two times each day; he waited for the bus here just to find the Leaky Cauldron on the other end of the city; he measured every inch of this messy street with his feet.

But he never realized that the famous Leaky Cauldron was right next to him this entire time!

Blair is almost exploding with anger, even though he doesn't know who to be angry with.

When he looked back to the Leaky Cauldron, he realized that if he doesn't focus on that door, it was extremely easy to ignore it, as if the doors were just spots on the wall.

Hagrid suddenly patted his back, knocking him to the ground.

"Then come on in, you also need to know where to go to Diagon Alley." Hagrid pulled Blair back into the Cauldron, walked into the backyard, and tapped the wall three times on the brick that is 3 above and 3 to the right of the bucket.

"Okay then," Hagrid said, "You can buy everything on the list here, you can do it alone right? Of course, I will bring Harry here tomorrow, you can ask me questions then. Probably you can even become friends with Harry!" Hagrid couldn't stop but say the last sentence as if it was such a great honor.

Sure the fact is like that if the subject isn't the twin brother of the Golden Boy.

"Probably... " Blair replied coldly.

Hagrid was a bit mad when he heard his precious Harry was rejected and left immediately after he gave a bag of gold Galleons and the canvas bag back to Blair.

The canvas bag turned his nerves for pain back on. He realized that his elbows were scratched, and his legs are also full of bruises. But not even the sum of those pain is able to compare with a tenth of what was on his shoulder and his back since Hagrid was grabbing there the entire time in order to prevent him from flying out.

His repressed anger from this entire day finally exploded! He kicked the wall with all the force he had, then a greater pain was delivered to his brain from his toes.

"SHIT!"


	6. 6: Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

Blair swung the bag back onto his shoulder, ignoring the burning pain, and quickly returned to the bar.

Even though it was morning already, the sunshine was still rudely rejected by this place, regardless if there was a curtain. The place was only illuminated with some candles, with a pervasive smell of burning wax. The ground and the tables were both dirty. Not many people were here, only an old waiter and an old woman in a thick green robe, eating breakfast.

"Do you need anything? Child?" That old waiter asked Blair, reached for another glass to clean, "I'm the owner, Tom."

"I need a room," Blair put the bag of Galleons on the table, "now to the morning of September first."

Tom glanced at the money and smiled, "Child, that money is only enough for you to live here for two days."

"I know it's not enough." Blair made no expressions, "I will pay this much first and give you the rest later today. I will go to Gringotts in the afternoon."

"Well, alright." Tom took out a huge chain of keys. Blair discovered that he had a very slouchy back.

"Come with me, child. What's your name?"

"Evans. Blair Evans."

* * *

Blair followed Tom up the sturdy stairs and was surprised by clean were the stairs, cleaner than the tables in the lobby. They came to room 306. There were some shiny oak furniture as well as a very comfortable bed. The fireplace started to burn as soon as the door was opened. Blair was satisfied to see that everywhere was clean, warm; even the air smelled good. There was also another window. Although the muggle street was right outside of the window, it is hard to hear the noises.

"Nice." Blair nodded, "But Tom, why is the environment in the lobby so…"

Tom smirked, "it just looks like that, Mr. Evans. You know, there always are muggles who accidentally walk in here."

I never did, Blair got a bit depressed.

"Wait," Blair stopped Tom, who was just trying to leave, "can I have some paper and ink? I need to write something."

"They are in the drawers in the table, Mr. Evans." Tom waited for a while, realized that Blair doesn't have more things to ask, bowed slightly and left.

Blair threw the canvas bag onto the bed, took out the only good clothes he has, a suit that is very formal, the one he only uses to get into formal places, and took a relaxing bath in the bathroom. He had never felt so great until he changed his clothes.

"Dear police officer, "

Blair wrote the first sentence, stopped. He couldn't stop biting the end of the feather, considering if he should use the word "Dear". Since he never had a real childhood, of course he didn't know how those little kids obsessed with pranks think. Blair finally gave up as the feather started to twitch in his mouth and thought: probably eleven-year-olds don't even know grammar! It doesn't matter even if he makes some mistakes.

"My name is Allan, and I live in the 23rd of the Pipe Alley. Niel adopted me and thirteen other kids, but he is a thief. Not only did he steal stuff, but he also forced us to steal for him. I really don't want to be a thief, because my mom told me only the worst kind of people would steal for a living, but I don't have a choice. He beats us if we do not steal enough, he also starves us. I sincerely wish that Mr. Police can help us. Please save us.

"Yours, Allan.

"PS: Mr. Ogrich also stole a lot of pretty jewelry from that charity ball. He showed off a big green ring with a rose badge. I think he stole that as well, even though he also claims that it was the symbol of his family."

Blair shook the parchment, looked at the awkward handwriting he produced with his left hand, frowned in dissatisfaction. But he still blew dry the ink carefully, sneered. London police probably won't care about a small thieves' house, but the jewelry lost on that ball and the ring from the White family is enough for them to put down most of their work and investigate this. Leave alone Blair also hid two copies of a document that was enough to fire the current mayor three times.

Finding Blair? He won't have any interaction with the muggle world in the next seven years, even if a tsunami flooded it.

* * *

July 31st, 11 am

Blair sat outside of the ice cream shop, wore his new robe, held a brand new Hogwarts, A History, and a huge cup of chocolate ice cream was placed on the table. A pure black, elegant cat sat on his shoulder, half-sleeping, her thin tail swayed behind Blair's back. She is Blair's new pet, Laya.

No one knew that Blair is actually really rich.

Everything in that canvas bag was what Blair had from stealing for almost eight years. Even though he had to turn in most of his income to Niel, he still kept a small part. Even though Niel knew Blair's actions, but he let it go when he saw more than twice of all other children's income combined was presented to him. But what didn't know was Blair leaving all the good stuff to himself, what he turned in looked good, but they were negligible to what he kept.

There was a trade center next to the Leaky Cauldron with a nice reputation. But he just got the chance to go there although he wanted to for a long time already.

An hour later, a vault under "Blair Evans" was created at Gringotts.

Blair knew he had a lot of money, but he never thought that bag of jewelry would worth so much. The real values were at least five times what he estimated.

Thus, Blair found out that he could have a really luxurious seven-years at Hogwarts, much more than what he expected initially. So he bought all brand new equipment, as well as some stuff that Harry couldn't spare to buy. The money provided by Hogwarts, Blair sneered, couldn't even buy the tip of Laya's tail.

He now sat at the place he longed for a long time, held the book he always wanted, but couldn't take in a single word.

Blair tried to force himself to focus on the book, but realized that those words turned back to ink; he could only see a big chunk of blurs.

He then tried to remember some stuff…

Gringotts was much bigger than he expected, it stood out so much from all the small shops next to it. He could see it wherever in Diagon Alley.

The goblins were really ugly and were painted with slight hatred. They had thin and dry fingers, like wilted tree branches. How did those short creatures bring marauding to an almost extinction in the wizarding world ("almost" because both Voldemort and Harry broke in there and left)! It is definitely a coincidence that the one who took care of him was Griphook, the one who also took care of Harry and then…

Stop!

There is nothing more thrilling than the underground passage at Gringotts, roller coasters couldn't even compare with it. Blair suspected that there were wizards that got thrown off when taking out money by that disgusting trolley because he had to hold the handles really tight to resist the centripetal force from turning. And that thing makes a turn every few seconds! Harry tried to remember the route in that condition! How silly…

Stop!

Madam Malkin's handcraft wasn't as good as everyone said. Her robes all look the same, not even close to the variety of clothes from the muggle world. Yet that shop was still there, it must have had a monopoly on clothing… Every single child going to Hogwarts buy uniforms here, even noble children like Draco Malfoy had to sit on the bench and get measured, and he met…

Stop!

An owl was important as well, but he realized that he has no one to write to. And those creatures always swing their feathers everywhere, pretty annoying anyway. Blair looked around, found severy white owls. They have nothing different from other owls other than color, Blair couldn't even tell which one was the future Hedwig…

Stop!

The pet shop was interesting, even though it smelled bad, but those weird little creatures make up for that. Some animals like to jump around and be annoying; some have very "interesting" colors, such as purple toads, orange snakes, blue rabbits, and pink dogs; and some look a bit dangerous…

But out of all animals, Laya was the best: elegant, quiet, beautiful, noble, proud…

Blair used almost all the words that can be used to describe Laya, realized that he liked the cat even more, so he caressed her head.

Laya seemed to sense her owner's favor, opened her eyes, rubbed against his face. She had a pair of green eyes like leaves after a rain.

Does Harry have a pair of eyes like that?

…

"Oh… No…." Blair whined and covered his face with his hands.


	7. 7: Harry Potter

_**I'm really sorry guys. I have been really busy for the past week and failed to update. It will return back to normal after a while. Thank you**_

**Harry Potter**

Harry

Harry Potter.

The Boy Who Lived

The savior of the magical world.

Blair never associated these words with Harry since the moment they became brothers, even though he knew he was in the magical world.

He thought he was dead. His consciousness floated like a kite without its string. It was dark all around him, even his thoughts were fading. Suddenly, someone kicked him hard in the belly!

This enraged Blair: Who the heck is kicking me! I'm already dead!

When Blair wanted to kick back in retaliation, he panicked. His body was strengthless: he couldn't open his eyes nor his mouth like they don't exist at all. He wanted to take a deep breath, he realized he had no breath!

Blair's mind boggled and even forgot the fact that he was actually dead.

….

But the next moment, he felt the warmth.

A small life was lying right next to him.

He couldn't hear or see, but he knew, someone was with him; he wasn't alone.

They are linked by blood.

At that moment, Blair immediately felt a sense of belonging.

That wasn't a quiet baby; he had always kicked or hit Blair slightly. It doesn't hurt, but it doesn't feel good either. Blair never wanted to pay off anymore. He moved occasionally, felt that little creature, just a slight touch, and he immediately pulled back. His mind was at ease whenever he does this no matter how much it was rioting before.

After a long time of observation, Blair concluded that he became an infant again! As a one of a pair of twins as well.

No matter how weird this hypothesis was, Blair accepted it calmly, even happily in some sense.

He never dared to touch his twin brother for long, even if he wanted to hug him so much, but he was scared that he would stick together with his brother when they were born, and become a pair of siamese babies.

He could only hope for the future, when they were both born, he could hug him, touch his hair, talk to him, or comfort him when he cries…

Just wait.

They curled inside their mother's belly, a baby's heartbeat rhymed with the other baby's and became one eventually.

When Blair could finally use his ears, he greedily listened, almost drowned in this incredible feeling, despite that it was really uncomfortable to have amniotic fluids poured into his ears.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

The entire world was full of this sound.

Blair was so happy that he would dance if he could.

As a baby, they were weak. Blair felt that he might be sleeping for ninety percent of the day. Every time he gained consciousness, he'd lose it soon.

But every time he wakes up, he knew that his twin was right next to him.

Until one day, he felt something cold was delivered to him. Cold and evil.

Before Blair gained full consciousness, his body already started absorbing this cold current involuntarily. He tried his best to take in that current as much as possible when he gained his consciousness. His body became surprisingly obedient. When Blair finally passed out of exhaustion, he smiled proudly - not a single bit was left outside of him.

The next time he woke up, he lied on the bed in St. Mungos. He could sometimes see his serious father and sobbing mother, but not his twin brother.

Although he still slept for most of the day, he always felt he lost a part of his heart. He felt empty.

He had a deep hope every time he falls asleep, and every time he wakes up, he felt a deep disappointment.

Days and nights he waited, day after day the hope in his eyes faded.

It was long after his birthday that he could finally get out of that luxurious prison and went home.

Then he saw a healthy, happy, and tumbling Harry, his twin.

Smiles, hugs, flowers, fire, and laughter.

Misery, shrieks, cries, mourns, and death. Then separation.

The human body is weird. He was raised with the greatest care in St. Mungos, not even his own parents could have done better. He received the best magic and used the most expensive potion, but life still streamed away from his body every day.

But when he was sent to the orphanage, he never ate well either. He had to also bear the abusement from other kids. It was freezing in the winter; the vermin also visited in the summer. He still survived.

Remember, his parents were so scared that he would stop breathing at some point that they never let him leave St. Mungos.

Not only this, his white-almost-transparent hair and skin slowly returned to the normal color. His hair was red like Lily's, but a bit lighter in color, more shiny, straighter. Only his eyes didn't change much, just his pupil turned to a shade of silver instead of white he had before. At least it didn't look like he doesn't have pupils.

In these ten years, he had never visited Harry, even though he wanted to so desperately.

Number four, Privet Drive. This address was on the tip of his tongue for so long. He sometimes even spoke it out on the bus, but he always ran off of the bus before the bus leaves.

He couldn't.

He was afraid that he would tell Harry everything, beat the Dursleys into pig heads, burn Harry's school, and stuff Dumbledore's head in the toilet.

If he was strong enough, he would have done that. At least he would tell Harry the truth and take him away.

Then?

Blair didn't dare to think about that "then".

Now, he could finally see Harry. Harry, his brother.

Even though that boy's mental age was so much younger than him, and his biological age was also only older than Blair for a few minutes, but this does not interfere with his feeling of safety whenever he imagines calling him "brother".

Now, he was about to see Harry. They would become classmates and stay together for seven years.

What should he do when they first meet?

"Hi, how are you doing?"

Of course it was bad, Harry just got out of the torture from the Dursleys.

"Are you Harry Potter? Do you know I'm your twin brother?"

But the problem is, how did he know if they were separated since infancy? There were no logical explanations.

"Wow, Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived!"

That's stupid, he was already sick of all the wizards staring at him in the Leaky Cauldron!.

The pedestrians watched the red-headed boy smile happily sometimes, pale like death sometimes, zoned out sometimes…

Suddenly, the bricks started to crumble at the end of the Alley. A small hole enlarged… Blair turned stiff.

Just one glance, Blair felt an overwhelming bitterness.

It was a skinny boy standing there. He looked like he was only seven. His black short hairs expanded out like spikes, incredibly messy. The genius who cut his hair was so "smart" that he could even cut out such an uneven, weird shape. A pair of dull, boring, black round glasses stayed on his nose. The pair of glasses must have shattered many times. Layers of tape surrounded it, making it more shabby than ever. Through the glasses, Blair saw a pair of emerald green eyes. His face was small as a hand; the outline narrowed rapidly under his cheek and met at his sharp chin. His face was pale, that kind of color shown without much sunlight. It made Blair think about Harry's life under that cupboard.

The boy wore baggy shirts and pants; the bottom of the shirt extended to his knees; the bottom of his pants were folded awkwardly. He also stepped on a pair of white sneakers that were showing the stuffing inside the fake leather.

The boy opened his mouth in awe, tried to absorb everything about this new world. Hagrid grinned at him, stepped into the street with him. The boy grabbed Hagrid's coat, jogged behind him to keep up, turning his head to everywhere possible; joy and shock showed on his face.

Blair covered his eyes with his hands and was afraid that he would start crying in front of everyone. When he looked again, his heart almost stopped beating - Harry was turning toward him!

Oh Merlin! What should I do?

**[Harry Perspective]**

Harry wished that he had eight more eyes so he could look at everything at once. Everything was mysterious, even the owls that had seen before.

He also wanted eight ears so he could hear everything people say, although he didn't understand most of it.

"That's Gringotts, Harry." Said Hagrid.

But Harry didn't hear him, his attention was caught by a redhead boy sitting outside of an ice cream shop.

That's a boy his age, but not as short has him. Long red hair, tied together with a silver strip, only two strips of his hair dropped on the sides of his face. Even though his hairs are red, but they are not in a fierce shade. They were a gentle color with warmth radiating around, pure like the crystals formed by the sunshine, or softened fire. In contrast with his black shirt, his skin is almost transparent, like an angel. He was reading a thick book; an elegant black cat sat on his shoulder; the cup of ice cream almost melted. He attracted people's attention just by sitting there, almost suffocating people around him. Around him, even clouds of dust quieted down, the entire place was muted with a button.

Suddenly, Harry was very jealous of that book.

Why don't you look at me?

He thought, with a bit of sorrow.

The red-headed boy probably heard his thought and raised his head, lifted his eyebrows and directed his eyes against his.

Sunshine printed in that pair of eyes like night stars started to glow. Everything around him, flourishing streets, loud crowds, varying goods, all became background, everything but that extraordinarily beautiful eyes.

Harry felt something caught his throat.

Until Hagrid pulled him into Gringotts, Harry kept his neck twisted and looked at the boy, afraid that he would lose the pair of eyes looking at him in a blink. When Gringotts' walls covered his eyes, Harry felt a rush to run outside. He would if Hagrid didn't grab his hand.


End file.
